


Tales of Moonlit Dreams

by ThreeDeadHearts



Series: Harry's Girls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDeadHearts/pseuds/ThreeDeadHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ginny and Luna had always shared a special bond. A bond that connected them together in many different ways. A bond that had been with them since they has first met as meer babies. Only they had no knowledge of this bond, not until they wake one night from a dream and realize that have been sharing dreams for many years. Rating is just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a series of one-shots, that I have also posted on fanfiction.net (along with all my other stories). The thing about this one is that this first one-shot was separate on ff.net were I am putting it with the others here.
> 
> Also, I wont post them all at once, though they are complete, be putting one up at a time over the next few weeks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, and no matter how much I wish for it my fairy godmother wont give me full writes to the Harry Potter books, movies, characters and so on. Nor would any genies, leprechauns or anything else that grants wishes, such as a wishing well, the stars and so own. I guess it was just not be to be... Maybe I should sue them, then they might start granting my wishes...

_**Moonlit Dreams: Prologue- Dreams** _

" _I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long._  


_If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."_

_\- A.A. Milne_

Selena Lovegood smiled down at her young charges for the day. They were simply adorable snuggled up close to each other. Her baby girl was snuggled right next to young Harry Potter, with little Ginny Weasley mirroring her on the boy's other side. She found it so adorable that she couldn't resist taking a picture to save the moment.

Her close friends, Molly Weasley and Lily Potter had dropped by for tea earlier, bringing with them their babies. Though Harry was a year older than the two girls, he was still Lily's only child, and thus her baby. When the babies had first met, Harry had shown such elation and tenderness for the smile girls, that the mothers felt that it would be all right to leave them alone together.

She had just come in to check on them, as the room that they were in had been silent for quite a while now. She had found them sweetly sleeping.

With one last smile at the children, she left the room. Absently wondering how they could get along so well and easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 

Five year old Harry moved around restlessly in his sleep. Miles away, two girls, just over a year younger than him did the same.

_He was in a great forest. Everything around him seemed tower over him, making him feel smaller than he really was. It was dark, very dark. Everything seemed so very quite, almost too quite. He didn't know where he was or_ _how he got there. The only thing that he could see around him was trees, not even the sky was visible through all the trees. He had never scene so many trees in his life. His Uncle Vernon always said that decent people had no business in forests, not unless they were going to cut it down. Unnatural, he said. But then, he always called Harry unnatural as well._

_It seemed to get darker by the minute, and Harry was starting to feel a little scared. He heard a twig snap behind, and those he had been waiting for it, he took off running as fast as he could through forest. Which seemed to be faster than he ever remembered running before. No could he remember running for as long as he had. As he broke through the edge of the forest, he found himself standing before a seemingly endless mass a water. He stared at it in awe, so much water was even a stranger sight to him than all the trees were. He wondered how there could be so much water in one place. It was so vast that he couldn't seen anything across. Only the endless sky above it. Hanging up in the sky was a full round moon, reflecting magically in the water below. His awe of the beauty spread out before him grew the longer he stared, and quickly surpassing his amazement of the water._

_Once the shock of it as wore off, he looked around and spotted two little girls, who could be no older than him, staring over the mystical sight before them. One had bright flaming red hair, that seemed to glow in light from the moon. Almost like it was actually on fire. The other hair, was a shimming blond that the moonlight seemed to dance in. Just as did in the water. Something about them was so familiar to Harry, but he had no memory of ever seeing them before. Yet he walked slowly, to them following the feeling that he was being drawn to them._

_They looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and smiled almost as brightly as the moon. Quickly scooting away from each other to make room for him to sit between them. Taking up their silent offer he, sat down, and they snuggled into his sides. Wrapping his arms around them just felt right. He didn't understand it, but everything felt right sitting here with them. More right than he had ever felt before._

_"My girls," he whispered into the wind._

* * *

 

Harry woke with a jolt and looked around confusedly, he realized that he was back at his Aunt and Uncles house. Sighing softly in regret, he snuggled back under his blanket and drifted off to sleep again. His previous dream completely forgotten.

_Luna had cried herself to sleep that night, before she found herself in her dream, sitting by a lake under a full moon, crying all the harder. Her mother was gone, and she was never going to see her again. He wonderful, sweet, kind mother was gone. There would be no more soft voice of her mother reading her to bed at night. Or singing to her when she was sad. No more dancing around joyful after she completed an experiment. It was all gone, along with her mother._

_She had never felt so alone. Her father had spent the day wrapped alone in his little world, barely paying attention, barely paying anything attention. She didn't blame him, understanding how much he loved her mother, but it still hurt. Still made her feel more alone than ever, and it was hard for he to deal with. As right when she needed comfort most, he was unable to give it._

_She didn't know how long she had been crying their before she felt herself being pulled into a comforting embrace, and slowly she felt her tears begin to stop. Though, it wasn't until she felt another hand begin to softly rub her back that they finally ended completely._

_She stayed snuggled close to her two dream friends for a few more minutes. Her dream friends, simply the thought of them could cheer her. She called them her dream friends, because she was only ever really with them in her dreams. She could never remember her dreams when she was awake, but when asleep and in a dream with them she could remember spending hours and hours with them, all in this forest and by this lake under the light of the full moon. They went back for as long as she could remember._

_Sitting up, she smiled at each of them in turn, first into the striking green eyes, and then into the soft brown. Looking at them, she knew that so long as she had them she would never ever be alone. It was such a comforting thought, that glowing warm feeling spread through her washing all her fears and sorrows away._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

 

Luna woke, still feeling warm and comforted, and she used it like a talisman to get through the day. Then the year, and all of the years that followed. Whenever she was upset, she would remember that feeling and it would sooth her.

_Ginny was walking around the edge of a lake under the light of the full moon. She looked around remembering all the nights she had spent there. Never alone though, always with two other people. One boy, and one girl. They hardly ever spoke in these dreams, and when they did it was usually just one or two words. They didn't need to, they just enjoyed reviling in each other's presence. She had never even learned their names, she had not once thought asking about them. Something had told her that when the time was right she would learn them._

_But tonight she found herself alone. Just walking around the lake, remembering all of her other dreams. Though, now that she thought about it, even though she could never remember these dreams when she was awake, they felt so much more real any of her other dreams. Well the ones that she could remember. These also felt so much more realistic and life like, as though she was actually awake._

_She wondered over these things, it was strange now that she thought about it. Though, what made it even stranger, was that in all of the years that she had these dreams she had never really thought about it before. All that she had ever thought about was being with the other two, comforting them if one was upset, taking comfort if she was upset, enjoying herself with them, or even simply just being together._

_Now that she did think about it, she could find no explanations as to why it would be. Nor could she really explain why this dream was so much different than all the others. Though, everything about the dream itself was exactly the same. Apparently it was just the characters the had changed. Here she was for the first time in years alone in the dream, wondering over things that had always made perfect sense before and yet never had any explanations given for._

_The rustle of movement disturbed her from her musings, and she looked up. Gasping in shock, she took a quick step backwards. Standing before her were the two other regulars participants of these dreams. The young man had just came out of the forest, and directly across from her, making their formation a perfect triangle, was the other young woman. See them was not what shocked her, no what had shocked her so much was for the first time since these dreams had started she recognized them._

_"Harry! Luna!"_

Ginny woke with a start, panting as though she had just run a marathon. She stared at the ceiling above her for several minutes trying to wrap her mind around her extremely odd dream. Finally succeeding in calming herself down, another shock came to her. She could actually remember the dream.


	2. Friendship

_**Friendship** _

Ginny sat in her bedroom writing away at her journal. She couldn't bear to call it a diary after fer first year, so she decided to go with the more masculine term. Though she did often wonder why Tom hadn't used it himself.

She shook her head, she did not want to think of that right now. There were other more important things for her to mull over, the pointless remnants of the past that she could do nothing to change.

Turning back to her writing, she sighed as she read over it all. It sounded, off. As though it wasn't really her writing the words. As she looked at them she felt like she was reading about someone else's life. It was all so surreal. She knew of only one person that would be able to help her out with it. The problem was, that there was no way that she could go and see her at three in the morning.

Sighing again, she turned to face out the window, staring up at the moon. Maybe the dream was just meaningless, like all of the other ones that she had. Despite how comforting those thoughts sounded, she knew it wasn't true. There was just something about it that told her it wasn't ordinary.

She started absently tapping her quill away against that parchment of her journal. Slowly each tap started to match the ticking of the clock on her wall. Her head started to slowly nod off again. Scenes from her dream started to flash in front of her eyes and she jolted back to consciousness.

Sighing again, she finally decided to give up on sleep. Looking down at her journal she noticed that there was a large smear of ink running across the page she had been working on. She groaned and packed it all up, there wasn't any point in continue with it. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment she quickly wrote a letter, before sneaking downstairs. A cup of tea would be perfect right then.

* * *

Luna sat up in the garden outside her house. It didn't matter that it was three in the morning. She was waiting for something. What it is was she couldn't say, but she knew that when the time was right she would know. She hummed to herself as she waited.

She looked up and smiled at the moon. It was full, that meant it was to be a good night.

An owl hooted and swooped down to land on her arm. "Hello Errol," she said, absently feeding him a treat. Walking back into her home she thought how tomorrow would be an excellent day to visit the Barrow.

* * *

Harry, after waking up for the fifth time that night, decided that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Looking at the clock he saw that it was five in the morning. He grabbed his dressing gown and decided to head down to the kitchen. He carefully maneuvered his way down the stairs while avoiding doing anything would make so much noise that it would wake someone.

At the bottom of the stairs he was startled to hear quiet voices coming out of the kitchen. He pushed open the door and saw Ginny and Luna talking quietly. He absently wondered when Luna had got there, but decided it was best not to think about; hardly anything when it came to Luna made much sense.

"Morning girls," he said, quietly moving to poor himself a cup of tea, before taking the open seat beside Ginny.

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Ginny, scooting a basket of biscuits towards him.

He nodded, accepting one. "Yeah, I was having some strange dreams-"

"About the three of us?" Ginny asked, finishing his statement.

Harry looked at her startled, "How did you know?"

"Both Luna and I had the same problem last night. That is actually what we had been discussing when you came in here."

Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. "So what does it mean?"

He could feel both Ginny and Luna place their hands on his back comfortingly.

"It means," said Luna, "That we wait and see what they mean for us."


	3. Rebellion

_**Rebellion** _

"Your leaving."

Harry turned and nodded to her.

She sighed and moved over to help him pack, unsurprised that Luna was already there. They remained in silence for several moments, each thinking the same thing as they filled Harry's bags. They knew each other as well, if not more so, as they knew themselves. Each understood that they had a part to play, and that it meant they need to go their separate ways for the time being.

Once they were finished they sat cuddled together on the bed, each girl had their head rested on one of his shoulders. None of them really wanted to break the silence, it was comforting yet there was still an air of tension around them.

Eventually Luna spoke, "One day we will be together again."

She smiled, feeling reassured by those simple words, and she snuggled into his side.

"Thanks Luna," said Harry. She could tell he was smiling.

After that the tension seeped out of the room.

She felt Harry freeze for a split second and then sigh. She looked up at him, he was staring rigidly at the wall in front of them. She placed a hand on his face, and gently tilted his head towards her. She stared into his eyes, conveying everything that she could not put into to words to him. After a moment she spoke. "Don't worry about them, I will handle mum and everyone. You just worry about what you need to do."

Understanding seeped into his gaze, but he still frowned lightly, "Though wont your mum be worried..." He trailed off, at loss for words, but she knew what he meant.

"Mothers are all slightly insane," she told him, in an almost serious tone of voice, but the effect was ruined by the hint of amusement that could be heard and the light smile that graced her face.

Her chuckled and shook his slightly, "You never cease to amazing, with your... Well your everything. The same for you Luna."

They are all started laughing quietly at that. Ginny sat and grinned at him, "You never cease to amaze me as well." She pulled him into a deep kiss, knowing that it would be quite a while before she had the chance to do it again.

* * *

 

Harry tried to sneak out of the house but it didn't work. Mrs. Weasley was still up, and she had apparently heard him. Before he knew it everyone in the house was awake, and wanting to know where he was heading off to.

His eyes sought his friends. Luna and Ginny nodded, as their eyes met his. Ron was glancing between Harry and his mother with a worried expression on his face. Lastly his gaze fell on Hermione, she was chewing on her lip and looked to be deep in thought. He supposed she was trying to find a way out of this that would not ruin their plans.

Ron and Hermione were going meet him later on. After everyone was asleep they were each planning to sneak out one at a time and meet up at preselected location. Now that was no longer a viable option as anyone who had been asleep was no longer. Though most have them had decided to let Mrs. Weasley run out their steam, and went to have tea in the kitchen ignoring the fact that everyone was still in their pajamas.

Fred and George were sniggering in the background. When they caught him looking their way they grinned mischievously at him

Throughout this Mrs. Weasley was ranting about how irresponsible it was of him to wonder off, how dangerous, how he might get himself killed, and how this wasn't his war he was to young he should be at home or at school.

His thoughts were frantically searching for a way out of there. His eyes returned to Mr. Weasley's face, and he knew what he needed to do. He didn't like it, but there wasn't much choice.

His eyes met with Ron and Hermione's again, and the nodded, having come to the same conclusion as him. Then he turned to the last two people in the room, Ginny and Luna and he could see in their smiles and their eyes that they knew as well and were ready to help him.

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley," he said, causing her to cut short mid-short. She stared him seemingly uncomprehending. "But this is that needs to be done, and we are the only ones who can."

"We?" she asked in a choked voice.

Ron and Hermione walked up to stand by his shoulders. Ron was the one to speak this time. "Yes, we."

And with that the three of them left the Borrow, and into the moonlit night.

 


	4. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**Separation** _

Harry sat outside of the tent, it was his turn to keep watch that night. Both Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep long ago, so he was practically alone with only his musings for company. He looked up at the sound of a twig snapping, only to see a rabbit hope out of the trees. He shook his head. He was starting to feel like Moody, even the slightest things looking more and more like a possible threat as time went on. He knew that if he was out here alone he likely would have already turned into Moody.

He groaned, and forced his mind away from the would be depressing road that his thoughts had started to take, and on to something a lot more pleasant. Visions of red and blond hair appeared before his eyes and he smiled fondly despite the sense of longing he felt deep in his chest. He missed Ginny and Luna more than he missed anyone. Yes they were doing their part in the war effort, while he was doing his, but not having them with him was very painful. Leaving them when he knew that could get hurt, or a hundred times worse be killed, was the hardest thing that he ever had to do. They could handle themselves, and all of them were doing what needed to be done, but he still thought of them every waking moment, still dreamed of them, still watched their tiny little dots on the Marauders map to know that were safe or as safe as they can be in a school run by Death Eaters.

He leaned back against the edge of the tent, and looked up at the nearly full moon. It reminded him of Luna, of how unpredictable and cheery she was, and that her name meant moon. It also reminded him of Ginny with her bright attitudes and free spirit.

It was strange, how even when they were separate and he feared for them, thoughts of them still lifted his mood and made him feel as though he could fly. They were his girls, he wonderful moon girls.

Ginny and Luna sat together on top of the Astronomy tower, watching the moon go by. They knew that it was very dangerous to sneak about the castle after nightfall, but it didn't matter to them. They wanted some time alone, were they could sit in piece if only for a few moments.

It was hard to be there without Harry. He had always been there for them. As there shoulder of comfort, their protector and whatever else they needed him to be. He was always ready to step up and hurt anyone that dared to lay a finger on them. Though they didn't need his protection, his constant companionship and his willingness do whatever he could to help them no matter that task, was something that they always loved about him.

Ginny glanced at her companion, and wondered absently how everything had come to this. There used to be the Golden Trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Three inseparable friends, who stuck together no matter what even if they fought a good bit. Ginny had watched them over the years, and she knew that they had a deep bond that she nor anyone else could hope to understand. It was this bond that is why Harry had taken them with him on his trip. She knew that their bond had not weekend at all over the years, only grew stronger. What made everything so strange though, was that some time during her forth year she had discovered that her Harry and Luna all also shared a deep bond. It was not the same as the one he shared with her brother and Hermione, nothing and no one could hope to copy that bond, and yet it was just as strong a bond if not stronger. It connected them in so many ways, it was as if they were one being instead of three. It was empowering and frightening all at the same time. She could only hope that one day she would understand its great mystery and what it meant to them.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, breaking her from her musings. She turned and faced Luna, who had been watching her silently with those dreamy but knowing eyes.

Before Ginny could say anything, Luna spoke. "All will be answered in time, and when it is nothing will stand in our way."

Ginny smiled, even though Luna kept everything to herself and was rather mysterious about it all, she was still a comfort to have.


	5. Sacrifice

_**Sacrifice** _

The final battle has been terrible. There were bodies everywhere. Luna payed as little heed as she could to them trying to find Ginny. She knew that Ginny was still alive and not mortally injured, but other than that she was uncertain of the girls condition. She wasn't too worried, she knew that Ginny could take care of herself and any wounds that she would have would be minor at best. No what Luna was worried about was the third member of there trio.

She knew that Harry was going to do something, and it was going to be something that would effect all of them and change there lives forever. She feared that it would not be a good change, but there was no way of knowing until it had happened. She could only hope that it was not. That is why it was so important the she find Ginny.

After several minutes of searching, she found Ginny outside of the castle. Ginny was helping to bring inside the bodies of their fallen companions. Their eyes caught, and Ginny nodded indicating she join Luna soon.

It didn't take long before Ginny was back. "You can feel it too?" she asked.

Luna nodded.

Ginny sighed, a pained look on her face, "I had hoped that I was imagining it." She stared into the distance, eyes gazing at the moon. "We need to find Harry."

* * *

 

Harry walked slowly to the forest. He was going to die, it was the only way to stop Voldemort. He knew that there was no other way, but he hoped... no he wished...needed one last moment with his two girls. He needed a chance to say good bye. He couldn't bear to leave them without one last good bye. That's why, while he was still heading to the forest and to his death, he was making sure to keep an eye out for a sign of red or blond hair. A sign of Ginny and Luna.

He was nearly to the forest, and there was still no sign of them. His heart sunk. He knew that they were still alive, and not overly wounded. He just didn't know were they were. He had a feeling that they were together.

As set one foot between the first set of trees he felt someone latch onto his arm. Which shouldn't have been possible because he was under his invisibility cloak. He spun around wildly, tense and ready for an attack only to relax when he saw who it was. Luna was the one holding his arm.

While he was frozen in shock, she pulled off the cloak before two nearly crying girls launched themselves at him, and started hugging him with such a grip that he was certain he wouldn't need Voldemort to finish off.

"Breath," he finally succeeded in choking out. Their grip lessened slightly, but they didn't let him go. He started patting their backs trying to calm them down, he had a feeling he knew exactly what had them so upset.

"Do you really need to go?" Ginny asked eventually, her voice higher than normal.

His heart twisted painfully, at the defeated tone of her voice. He nearly changed his mind, and decided to stay with them. Then he remembered exactly what that would mean if he stayed. "Yes, I am afraid so."

They pulled back and looked at him with a heartbroken understanding. They might not have known why he was doing this, but he could tell that they knew if there was any other way he wouldn't be doing this.

Luna and Ginny nodded, the happy glow that they always had was all but gone. Luna wiped her eyes, before pulling a simple chain necklace from around her neck. It had a rabbit pendent hanging from it. "Here, keep this with you." She placed it over his head. Before leaning up and kissing him.

The kiss was simple, but he could he feel exactly how deeply she felt for him. It lasted for less than a minute, but it still felt like an eternity. When it was done, she stepped back steadied her shoulders and stood tall, putting on her brave face.

Ginny who had silently watched standing back a little to give the two of the room took her turn forward. She pulled off a necklace of her own, this one with a dragon pendent and swiftly around his neck, before tucking both of them under his shirt. She stared steadily into his eyes, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her kiss was much fiercer than Luna's, holding a lot more fire to it. Yet still showed exactly what her feelings for him were, matching Luna's in every way.

After pulling back, she spoke. "I'd tell you to stay safe and return to us, but that would be a mute point. Just remember that we love you."

He cupped both of their cheeks, "I love you too." With one last longing look at the pair of them, he put the cloak back on and vanished into the forest.

 


	6. Romance

_**Romance** _

Harry, Ginny and Luna sat in the orchard under the moonlight at the Barrow. It was ten days after the final battle. For the most part the world had calmed down, everyone was less tense at any rate, if still in morning for those who died. The three of them had needed some time alone together that they hadn't had the opportunity to get since Harry had defeated Voldemort. It was something they had sorely needed, especially after believing that Harry was going to die separating the three of them forever and leaving them alone. With a connection like theirs, were they didn't feel like separate people it was hardest on them. It had been made even harder afterward when they had been given to time to recuperate together and renew there bonds. This was there first chance to be together, and they snatched it as soon as it was presented.

So here they were, taking comfort in being together again, and the knowledge that they will never have to be separated again.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Ginny, breaking the silence that had hung over from them since they left the house.

"The only place we can go, up," replied Harry, honestly. He pulled his two girls closer into his sides. It felt so good to sit with them again. Nearly dying made him realize something, there was no way he was ever going to leave their sides again. No matter what happened. From now on anything they do they will do together. It was a sentiment that he knew that both of them shared with him.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us," said Luna, continuing on from Harry's reply. "Lets not waist anymore of them."

"Agreed," answered Harry and Ginny together.

There drifted back into silence. Words was never something that they needed to convey there feelings. All they ever needed was their companionship.

Eventually Harry spoke again. "So what do my two girls want to do with their lives now that they are free to choose?"

The girls giggled slightly at being refereed to as his girls, feeling a great rush of warmth fill them. It was very comforting to them, and just made the whole night seem brighter all of a sudden.

"I want to travel, and maybe someday settle down and raise a family," said Ginny, wistfully. "Just get away from here for the most part, maybe have some none life threatening adventure." They all chuckled at that.

After a contemplative second Luna spoke up, "I want to continue with finding creatures. I want to relax and have time as just the three of us." She snuggled deep into Harry's warm and comforting embrace. The place were she felt the most at home. Ginny had copied her movements from Harry's other side.

"What about you, Harry?"

"Hmm," said Harry, thoughtfully. "We first and foremost I want to make sure that my girls get everything that there hearts could desire," Ginny and Luna giggled again and kissed him on both of his cheeks at that. "But I too want to get away from here. To start anew somewhere else."

"It's settled then," said Luna, brightly. "We leave within a fortnight."

"For now," said Harry, a playful smile on his face and a gleam in his. He took out his wand and waved it so that was a soft sound of music drifting through the air, before getting to his feat and offering each girl a hand up, "We dance the night away."

And that is exactly what they did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family** _

"Daddy, your home!"

Harry grinned widely as he crouched down and held out his arms for the two little girls running his way. "How are my little darlings?" he asked as he got armful of two five year olds. One had flaming red hair, and the other had a dishwater blond, both had bright emerald green eyes.

"James and Sirius were being naughty again," complained the red head, Lily.

The other little girl, Selena, nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "Yes they were Daddy."

"Were they now?" he asked, with a slight hint of amusement to his voice. He carried them into the sitting room with him, and took a seat setting each of them on their own knew. "So what did they do this time?"

That set the two little girls, off saying everything that James and Sirius had supposedly done wrong. Which turned out to be quite a lot. Harry refrained from chuckling as he wanted to do while he listened intently to his daughters. He didn't want to set their tempers off at him, they had truly inherited their mother nasty tempers.

After several minutes of constant talking, over each other to make sure that Harry knew everything, the girls ran out of things to say.

Harry kissed both of there foreheads, smiling widely at them. "Thank you my little angels, I shall take care of that immediately. Meanwhile, why don't you two go play outside, it is a beautiful day."

They grinned brightly up at him, before swiftly kissing his cheeks and running off. He watched them go feeling so proud of what wonderful children he had. Once they were out of site he stood and headed to the kitchen, knowing that is were his two wives would be.

"How is my Fire and Moon this fine day?" he asked, with a mischievous grin.

Ginny smacked his arm scowling at his antics. "Be nice, we have been busy cooking dinner." Then she grinned lightly a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Wonderful darling. And now that your home you can help us."

Luna just hummed in agreement before kissing his other cheek, "Welcome home."

Harry shook his head in amusement earning him another smack, before sticking his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alight. You win, as always."

He would never admit it out loud, but loved cooking dinner with his two girls. Anything that had them spending time together was one of the best things in the world in his books. Even though he never said it allowed, he knew that knew how he felt, and that they also felt the same way.

"I wonder if it will be enough," said Ginny, worriedly, eying the table that was nearly jammed packed with food.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her melt back into his embrace. Luna came up and hugged her too.

"Ginny, with with your family coming over, especially Ron, no amount of food is enough food," said Harry, causing all of them to burst out laughing. He continued on with a more serious note, "Besides, I am certain that your mother is bringing something, and knowing her it will be about the same amount as this. I don't think that we have anything to worry about."

She sighed, and he could feel a lot of the tension leaving her body. "I suppose you're right."

"I am always right," he assured her. This time both Ginny and Luna smacked his arms.

"Prat," said Ginny, shaking her head in amusement.

Harry turned her around and pulled her into a quick kiss before saying, "I'm your prat." Then he pulled Luna into a kiss too, "And yours."

"I think that I can live with that," said Ginny, smiling widely.

"Forever and always," agreed Luna, snuggling into his side.

"Forever and always," repeated Ginny, doing the same to his other side.

He kissed the tops of their heads, before repeating the words himself.

" _Forever and always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally completed this on this site. I had a multitude of computer issues, which led to me forgetting about this account. When I remembered it I couldn't login, so it took a while to get that sorted out. Thanks to the wonderful staff! Now I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note that yes the dreams are not normal dreams. Nor are they reality. So things that happen in your dreams can happen there. I will explain them later on in the story.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my prologue, and I have piked your intrigue for my story. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it!


End file.
